gizooglesquadfandomcom-20200213-history
ExhaustedHomeslice
Personality "I am uncomfortable when we are not about me?"- Exhausted literally every skype call/stream/council meeting "All your sources are belong to us"- Exhausted upon manipulating the squad to show him holly blue rule34 Stage 1 Basically Bojack Horseman mixed with Space Dandy with a dollop of Abed Nadir, like i'm not even kidding that's spot on. He developed a robotic (perhaps even sociopathic) personality after his return from hell, and he's worked to maintain this personality to keep control over his Sources. His unhealthy obsession with Jojo has both increased his confidence and his ego in turn and made him an insufferable, reference spouting, show-off. Exhausted also has a problematic love for both yellow diamond and holly blue agate and this internal conflict causes him to lash out at his fellow gizooglers. His "sources" provide him with fresh rule34 hourly and he demands to be in the loop of news through these sources. He revealed to trex in a flashback that he aspires to be like his older brother, Admiral Tarkin. As a basement dweller, he has absolutely no interest in real girls and believes 2D girls to be the ideal companion. He has crippling control issues and and hates any sort of change, even personal growth for himself or people close to him. When he does not get what he wants, he becomes sulky even if his desire was small; should he manage to get it later he will still hold a grudge. His carefully crafted sense of confidence is easily shattered by anyone who manages to pin-point his insecurities, leaving him scared and angry but lacking the power to defend himself properly. The majority of these insecurities come from his extreme control issues which affect his life and behaviour a great deal. Stage 2 After returning from Russia with his Steampunk body, Exhausted bases his entire life around protecting and making his daughter ML-E happy. He no longer has any obsession with porn now that the pact with his sources is severed which also means that he no longer has any requirement to masturbate regularly. He keeps his robotic personality when talking to everyone except his daughter, but now it's justified seeing as he IS a robot. When talking to ML-E he makes sure he is positive and supportive and shields her from anything that could upset her. Should something upset her, he immediately destroys it or hides it from her. He constantly criticises Rainhos parenting of Morty to make himself feel less guilty about putting ML-E in her current situation. Quotes "Type: 40 will get me out of this... i hope... fingers crossed..." "You fool! you really think you can stop me with shame?! I have no shame!" "Givemetheremote, givemepower" "Awaken. I'm interested" "ok but futa is not gay" (to the squad when introducing ML-E)-"If anyone tells her anything i will burn everything you love and will love to the absolute ground" "Parenting is easy, if you actually love your child" "could you turn that down? ML-E is trying to get some sleep" Powers Stand: Type 40 He developed a stand at the age of 1.85 minutes old. His stand, called Type 40, can manipulate probabilities of outcomes through percentages. His stands left hand reads the probability of a certain outcome and his power is able to alter that percentage. The right hand shows the altered percentage. Eg. Exhausted is shot from 100ft away. Type 40 reads the percentage of chance that the shot will be fatal, say 40%, and then changes that to 12% meaning the chance of Exhausted being killed by that shot is significantly reduced. It has very simple limitations: the more complex the event is (the more factors that affect the outcome) the less the percentage can be changed as there is more to alter. Type 40 can also not change a probability to or from 0/100% It resembles a violet humanoid with an eye on its left palm, and a small digital display on its right. It has a large ring circling its head and eyes resembling round goggles. It has yellow "%"s patterned all over its body. Power: B Speed: A Precision: C Range: C Durability: C Potential: C "sources" "Just straight up demons"- Alberto His sources are mysterious entities that, in their dormant form, resemble clouds of ever-changing black smoke that follow his every command. They fuel themselves on testosterone and dijon mustard. As Exhausted plummeted through the ground whilst masturbating, he was watching Peridots Audition, which caused the souls of the people killed by the curse to bind to him in recognition of his power to resist the curse; they then became "sources". Exhausted reveals that the sources can take the form most suited to their task at the time however no other human has ever seen them apart from GreasyMorty, who was traumatised for a month after the event. Exhausted mainly sends them on scouting missions to find him more Holly Blue Agate rule34 at regular intervals. Their powers beyond running errands is up for debate, but Exhausted claims they have enough power to challenge even Rainho. Exhausted is too un-motivated or distracted to unlock their potential. The sources demand that Exhausted masturbates at least 6 times a day to provide them with enough testosterone to stay alive, should he fail to meet this demand, the sources would die and presumably take Exhausted with them. When not in use they clump around Exhausted like a big black onesie. SteamDroid 11 tech (Stage 2) The dark silver body given to him by Russian scientists as a reward for reaching top of the charts with his album "No more black clouds" is heavily equipped with military technology such as: energy shields, sidewinder missiles, antigrav boots, enhanced speed and movement (capable of reaching mach 9, which Exhausted uses to keep up with his daughter), EMP blasts, in-built machine guns and a jetpack. The body can lift around 7 tons of weight. The body is fairly efficient in its coal consumption needing around a kilo every 33 hours. It is made of an incredibly tough molybdenum/copper compound. There is an impossibly spacious vault built into his chest in which there is a fully furnished nursery room for ML-E and a storage room for coal and miscellaneous objects. His left hand can spin like a drill for powerful blows that can break through reinforced concrete. Appearance Exhausted spends most of his time shrouded in the black mist of his sources from the neck down, wearing them as clothes. In this form he has extremely thick brown hair that grows out the way and the most basic white male face imaginable as a simple default because he does not have the time to manage anything else (it is presumed other faces could be managed through strenuous effort). When the sources are off doing his bidding he takes the form of Reimi Sugimoto, clothes and all, simply because he believes her to be the most beautiful organism possible. In this form he keeps his male voice, Scottish accent and genitals. He tends to stay in this form because according to him, his source-suit is a bit itchy when the sources get excited. Stage 2 With no more shape-shifting power, he is stuck in the generic looking white teenager form, but only the head seeing as it was cut off. He now has a dark silver steampunk robot body filled with piping and cogs. He modified it slightly to have a small chair on the back of his neck so ML-E can sit on his shoulders comfortably. There is a doorknob on the right of his chest which opens the bigger-on-the-inside impossible vault. Large forearms house weaponry and explosives as well as other gadgets for self-maintenance. Free-spinning hands that resemble crane-claws reside at the end of thin telescopic wrists that extend in order to keep ML-E out of trouble. His feet consist of anti-gravs allowing him to traverse vertical surfaces. Large, thick pipes protrude from his back that spit fire and act as exhaust when Exhausted reaches mach speed to keep up with ML-E. Backstory In an era before Gizoogle, Exhausted was sent to the seventh circle of hell for masturbating 666 times in a week, where he wandered for an undetermined amount of time. During his 666th attempt, he was watching peridots audition and thus the souls of the people killed by the curse became bound to him. It is presumed during this time he met Trex. Exhausted encountered Trex sitting on a chair with everything around him on fire, and Trex explained he was there to study why Godzilla was in hell and to sell Yu-gi-oh cards. Exhausted attempted to help him in his research but he was assured "it was a personal issue"; Trex chose to stay in the underworld for a while longer because he lacked the motivation get up and leave. When Exhausted began to climb his way back up, he saw Rainho on her way to a better life on the surface. He followed her from a distance but he had to stop and rest and eventually lost her. His sources led him the rest of the way, guided by the scent of Rule34. Equipment Stage 1 Stage 2 SteamDroid 11 tech (see abilities for details) Dino Medals Ankylo, Dilopho, and Coatlus Ankylo mini medal.png Dilopho mini medal.png Coatlus mini medal.png The MASTAH PLAAAAN When Exhausted was cut off from all pornography, he was left in a weakened state close to death. His sources began draining all the energy within him and with his possible final breath he bargained with them. He promised them ultimate dominion over the entire world in exchange for his life. The sources, now motivated more than ever before, spread out thinly across the world and took control of every screen. Peridots audition was broadcast to every home, and people began dropping like flies as the curse took grip of the globe. The rest of the Gizoogle Squad caught on immediately, and sent an emergency broadcast to President Donald "I promise I will never be in a bicycle race" Trump (many blessings be upon him) and he gave the order for every family to destroy their phones, computers, tvs. As Exhausteds power grew the sources gathered in the sky all over the world and blocked out the sun like storm clouds, no light shone through anywhere. Too lazy to go far, Exhausted made his way 7 streets up the road to Edinburgh castle, where he sat in the throne and waited for something to try and stop him. The rest of Gizoogle squad was summoned by Donald "I promise I will never be in a bicycle race" Trump, even Trex showed up because he had nothing better to do. The president then sent them on a suicide squad-esque mission to Scotland to destroy Exhausted and his sources. While they were gearing up and making their way across the Atlantic ocean on the back of Godzilla, Exhausted was stabbing himself in the thigh repeatedly with a stand arrow brought to him by his sources from the Speedwagon Foundation. He was scared, and he knew he needed more than just sources and his Type-40 to stop Gizoogle squad at their full power. Confrontation When the squad arrive in Exhausteds chamber, Rose tries pulling a glock on him, while Exhausted remains lounging on a throne. Rose is immediately smothered by the sources and left unconscious. Rainho strides in with morty strapped to her back flailing, and stamps on the floor to knock the throne over. Exhausted picks himself off the floor and tries to manipulate his chance for victory using Type-40 but discovers there's a 100% chance of failure. Rainho exhales with enough force to send the sources flying out of the castle, leaving Exhausted completely vulnerable with Type-40 incapable of intervening. Trex uses his instant transmission to teleport behind exhausted and informs him it's "nothing personal kid" then transforms into a Xenomorph and slices Exhausted's head off. Rainho and Trex then proceed to play tennis with his body, with Trex transforming into a different alien for every shot. Exhausted's head rolls away into the distance... Aftermath and Beginning of stage 2 Exhausted's head rolled across the north sea and through mainland Europe, and came to a stop in a garage in Russia. A group of teens were having band rehearsal in that garage, but they did not seem phased when Exhausted's severed head gave advice to the base player about his rhythm. Understand the appeal of a decapitated head as a figurehead they appointed him as lead singer and renamed the band "sleepy boys". After only two gigs, their album "no more black clouds" (inspired by Exhausted's relief to be free of the sources) became the best-selling album of all time ever. As a reward, the Russian government gifted Exhausted the SteamDroid mk11 body in recognition of his achievements. Deciding it was time to return to the group as a new man, he began to make his way back to Gomi island. Taking a quick break in Berlin, Exhausted came across a small kincelerean girl sitting on the steps of an orphanage. She told him her mother was a victim of the Great Audition Rapture and her father had been gone for years. For some reason, (later revealed to be the original Exhausted's small drop of hope and love) Exhausted felt a crushing amount of guilt and pity for the young alien, named ML-E, having torn her life apart. This was the first time Exhausted had felt distress in years. He vowed he would do everything he could to rebuild her future and to make up for his wrongdoings done unto her. He applied to adopt her and the two of them travelled to Gomi island together, eating chocolate Brioche and singing the Jojo openings the whole time. Beginning of the End of Stage 2 After a series of adventures (which exhausted used as a bonding experience between him and ML-E) the squad is resting up back home when Randy arrives and in an attempt to impress the group, offers to showcase his newfound skills in necromancy. Rose adamantly demands that his first apparition be Tupac. Randy grants this, and then the ghost of Tupac claims he can grant one wish. While the group is clamoring with their suggestions ML-E demands to know everything her father has been hiding from her. Exhausted tries in vain to prevent Tupac from saying anything, but he could not make physical contact with a ghost, and his sources were still waking from a deep hibernation and could not react quick enough. As soon as Tupac finishes explaining everything to the girl, he flees. ML-E turns, distraught, to her father and runs across the sea faster than Exhausted can hope to match. Seeing his daughter reject him, the small amount of hope and love inside Exhausted is overwhelmed by Alberto’s growing rage. Before the squad can calm him down, he delivers a powerful blow to Randy’s chest which impales him, his heart being held behind his back in exhausted’s claw hand. He turns to the squad and waves his hand and his now fully awake sources carry him to the bridge of his spaceship, the Evening Star. He sends out a beacon to every ally in his contact list and brings the Evening Stars systems online after years of dormancy. He declares a rendevous point, pirate territory two systems over and upon arriving, gives orders to as many people as possible. The now amassed army begin to make their way to earth. Category:Main characters Category:Characters